Randall clark inkwizytorem ep. 9
W sali tronowej -chyba czuje jakiegoś psionika- rzekł imperator -jeżeli to ten Zymyterlos Frell co bił się z wilkami i mu na dobre nie wyszło, znów zabija i cudaczy -kto panie- powiedział kapitan- generał cutsodes kicuś -nie ważne -czemu mam wrażenie że Randall clark z cadii coś kombinuje -co masz na myśli -wczoraj mnie pytał gdzie może być portal do pajęczego traktatu, co to może być? -to długie wyjaśnienie...- gdy Imperator wyjaśniał czym jest pajęczy traktat to Randall szykował swój plan który polegał na wjazd na Commorragh, wiedział że chętnie by przelali krew jego ludzi do tego szlachetnego celu szykował swój krążownik do tego by zrobić najbardziej szaloną rzecz w jego życiu do pokoju wchodzi przyjaciel trzymał listę zakupów Randalla i był oszołoniowy tym na co poszły pieniądze -ulepszony reaktor termojądrowy 110,000,000,\ wzmocnione pole Gellera 250,000,000\ dodatkowy pancerz 100,000,000 i DODATKOWE UZBROJENIE ZA 599,000,000,000 CO TO MA BYĆ!? RANDALL WYJAŚNI MI TO CO TO MA BYĆ i SPŁUKAŁEŚ SIĘ! -zakupy ulepszające nasz okręt -wydałeś wszystko na to? na jaki cel! -w skrócie, ocalić Limae i światostatek, zabić mrocznego i opuścić Commorragh z dymem -mi się wydaję że panu za bardzo zależy na tej Limae- i porucznik wyją swoją tace z drinkami -a to dla kogo szoty dla zakochanych w sobie, nie na poważnie oczywiście -po co ci to? -mam jeszcze nie potwierdzone przecięcie że pan w niej się ZAKOCHAŁ a to może ściągnąć na ciebie problemy -skąd taka pewność -bo już Fyodor pali z dymem dzielnice miast w poszukiwaniu heretyka co list otrzymał, tyle że jeszcze nie wie że to TY! -... -tak myślałem jesteś zakochany w eldarce no brawo -ta jasne! szoty są za darmo czy muszę dać z kieszeni -tak z kieszeni- Randall dał porucznikowi to co chciał czyli pieniądz za tace drinków -jeszcze dwadzieścia w plecy ale się uchowałem- Randall sobie spacerował po swojej posiadłości z tacą drinków -mmm, coś takie słabe nie dobre- gdy szedł to to uderzył się o kogoś i ten ktoś to była Limae a jej obecność zaskoczyła go -nie spodziewałeś mnie? -...czy ty czasem -zapomniało ci się- wtedy również dotarło do niego że kiedyś Limae powiedziała że przybędzie do niego żeby przenocować u niego by przez jeden dzień być na świętej terze by po czuć urodę tej planety i Randall palnął się w twarz bo zapomniał o tym -pokaże ci pokój gdzie będziesz nocować i w ogóle czuj się jak u siebie- w międzyczasie szanowany porucznik próbował się skontaktować się z swoim znajomym z konfliktu o System Kaurava i ten znajomy mieszkał na ojczystej planecie salamandrów był stary i niepełnosprawny, gdy on robił nie wiadomo co słyszy pukanie -dzień dobry, czy pan chce usłyszeć o naszym panie światła -idź zabarykaduj drzwi to znowu świadkowie smokowi- towarzysz poszedł zabarykadować drzwi a słyszy że ktoś chce z nim pogadać -o co chodzi? kto do mnie dzwoni? właśnie pozbywam się najbardziej denerwujących ludzi na Nocturn -pamiętasz mnie w ogóle? -czy mi się zdaje?... aaaaaah kupę lat co robisz -szukam ludzi do pewnej samobójczej ekspedycji -jakiej? -do Commorragh- słysząc to zamarł a jego pomocnik -megawonsz, megawonsz, megawonsz...9... jaka ekspedycja? -potrzebuje twoich doświadczonych ludzi co mogliby walczyć z drukhari -jasne że mam tyle że większość z nich nie żyje i jest ich niewielu -a ile może ich być -dowiesz się jak przylecą do ciebie, a mam do ciebie pytanie a czemu nie wykorzystasz swoich z Regimentów cadii -potrzebują odpoczynku i nie mam za wiele a wiem że ty ich cisnąłeś bez przerwy... w międzyczasie na świętej terze From Ancient Terra the Emperor commands His Proud-sons. From revered Blood-stock these Warriors are made His Proud-sons. No fear they know, Adeptus Astartes, His Proud-sons. Humanity's foes, they defend against all, His Proud-Sons. -nieźle śpiewacie chórzyści co nie? -... -dobra już wam nie przeszkadzam- zaczepił jakiś obywatel imperium imperialnych chórzystów i po czym śpiewali dalej Warrior's merit, Unbreakable spirit, Astartes! Supreme Defenders, Unchallenged in Battle, Astartes! Courage and honor, Emperor and Primarch, Astartes! ale gdzie indziej -dużo czytasz- rzekła Limae -tak i dzięki temu mam w miarę dużą wiedzę, ale to mnie nie uczyni mnie wszechwiedzącego, nie starczy mi na to życia nie to co ty -mhm -wybaczę na chwile może się gdzieś udać- Randall poszedł do porucznika by się dowiedzieć jak przebiega przygotowania do samobójczej wyprawy do Commorragh -jak idą przygotowania poruczniku -przez ciebie zginiemy ja, ty, i tysiące innych ludzi -zawsze coś cza było poświęcić -a wiesz gdzie może być brama do Commorragh -nie więcej, gdzieś na pograniczu z segmentum obscurus a segemntum ultima -a dokładnie -właśnie mam się do wiedzieć- przychodzi gwardzista imperialny do porucznika -sir, przylecieli -chodzimy ich zobaczyć- tylko nasza dwójka nie sądzili że to mogą być... -eem kapralu mieli przylecieć -niestety ale to są ci których potrzebujesz przyjacielu -chyba Randall ze mnie kpisz ja chciałem tu żołnierzy a nie ludzi w kryzysie wieku średniego i starców z domu opieki -sir ale to są weterani z konfliktu o Kaurava -kapralu mi się nie chce wierzyć że to oni- na to inkwizytor -może popatrz na nich z inne perspektywy, przynajmniej mają doświadczenie- ale to nic nie robiło na poruczniku jakieś przekonania i zaczął doglądać ich -kim ty jesteś -żołnierzem! -skąd! -z 252 kaurawiańskiego Regimentu -a myłeś się ostatnio -tak przed bitwą z xenos- podszedł do kolejnego -a ty? -Rusty dzięki że mi pomogłeś -yyy... ok? a czy ty... -Rusty dzięki że mi pomogłeś -kto to Rusty? -Rusty dzięki że mi pomogłeś -a możesz co innego powiedzieć -Rusty dzięki że mi pomogłeś -a co mu jest że powtarza w kółko to samo zdanie -o to chodzi że zielonoskóry go walną tak mocno w głowę że pamięć stracił, ale jedne co pamięta to... -Rusty dzięki że mi pomogłeś -właśnie to- dokończył jeden z weteranów a to Randall -kto to Rusty -Rusty dzięki że mi... -możesz się zamknąć! -...pomogłeś -Rusty to był taki medyk i jednocześnie kapłan z adeptus mechanicus -a co z nim -nie żyje -to czemu o nim suszy głowy -to jedyna rzecz która w jego i tak pustej pamięci została -a reszta to: psychopaci, mający fobie, przerażająco dziwni fetysze że się zastanawiam jakim cudem slaanesh jeszcze ich nie wzięła albo dzieci imperatora, bierzemy ich do siebie -... kurza mać taki zaufany przyjaciel z dzieciństwa co walczył o ten system a taką rzecz wywiną -za dwa dni okręt ma być gotowy a ja wracam do siebie -powodzenia w... -zastanów się co powiesz by nie żałować -już nie ważne- w ten Randall poszedł z powrotem do domu, a tam oczekiwała Limae, Randall ujrzał że jego domowa biblioteka była w trochę... w nieładzie za to widzi układający książki kapłana z adeptus mechanicus, a wieczorem Limae dosłownie zanurzyła się w książkach i jednocześnie dyskutowali na temat wszystkiego -co Limae sądzisz o Federacji Arcanus -nigdy tam nie byłam, więc nic nie sądzę -ja też, ale słyszałem o nim państwo utworzone na terenie gdzie sądzono że systemy były spaczone przez burze osnowy, przywódczynią jest Anastasya terSecundi, i że tam jest tak dużo ras że dominium tau nie ma takiej bioróżnorodności, i Federacja jest mała i ciekawe czemu żadna macka floty rój nie zaatakował ich albo siły chaosu albo nekroni albo czemu żaden mój kolega po fachu z ordo xenos nie urządził im Exterminatus, albo czemu jeszcze... orkowie i nie chcieli ich splądrować- gdy to mówił, to po trochę przesuwał się w stronę Limae i był na tyle jej blisko że trochę był... -albo czemu jeden taki nie chciał ich zaatakować co się nazywał... ABBDON PROFANATOR!!! -czemu on? -lata temu zniszczył mi dom zniszczył cadie, więc czemu nie chciałby podzielić ten sam los na Federacje -jedyne co on chciał osiągnąć to zniszczenie bram cadi -albo ten dziwoląg Lucjusz wieczny- Limae popatrzała na niego, on popatrzył się na nią -późno się zrobiło ja idę spać Limae i dobranoc -dobranoc, dzielny inkwizytorze ordo xenos Randall clark z cadii- trochę Randall po wyjściu był trochę zadziwiony jak do niego powiedziała Limae. nastał noc i nastał dzień Randall rano wchodzi do pokoju gdzie spała Limae ale jej już nie było za to był kapłan z mechanicus co badał napis wyryty na ścianie -sądzę kapłanie że nie znam się na pismach eldarów ale zgaduje że chyba musiała wrócić -kto? -nie interesuj się- do pokoju wchodzi porucznik i przyjaciel (w jednej osobie) -Inkwizytorze -nie teraz ja karce tu kapłana -okręt jest gotowy przed czasem -tak? Fajnie myślałem że będziesz się z tym ociągał -nie no co ty ja z tej specjalnej okazji wszystkich pogoniłem do pracy, jeszcze do pana- porucznik dał Randallowi jakąś kartkę i to był dla niego, potem ruszył na statek i potem opuścił świętą terre -kapitanie, ma pan tu współrzędne i proszę dać nawigatorowi i możemy wskoczyć w osnowę -tak się stanie Inkwizytorze- i po chwili okręt wleciał do osnowy i zniknął, a tymczasem na terze -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... -ech nie sądziłem że cię to rozbawi panie- rzekł kicuś a imperator wciąż się śmiał -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... -nawet przyznam że to śmieszne -HAHAHA nie to był śmieszne- rzekł imperator -twoje żarty nie są śmieszne bo ty jesteś Cutsodes i ty nie masz za dużo emocji -tak mój imperatorze, słyszałem że prymarchowie nie byli twoimi jedynymi dziećmi -co mi tu pie!@#$$%sz -jaka może być prawda? -... pamiętasz to że pewna żeńska marines wpatrywała się w mój szkieletne ciało -tak to było w czasie okresu stagnacji twojego imperium -to uwierz mi... że nie uwierzysz mi -co mi chcesz powiedzieć -pewną historie związaną z przywódczynią Federacji -jakiej Federacji panie? -więc każe ci zamknąć paszcze słychać co jap opowiem ci, bo to było zanim ruszyłem zjednoczyć ludzkie kolonie...- więc imperator zaczął opowiadać. w międzyczasie poza pałacem imperialnym Inkwizycja paliła całe dzielnice szukając autora listu i odbiorcy a ludzi uciekali przed gniewem inkwizycji, pewna panna uciekła była zmachana lecz ją dostrzegli inkwizytorzy -stój, święta inkwizycja w imię boga-imperatora zostajesz zatrzymana- ją otaczają inkwizytorzy a ona sama była przerażona jak nigdy dotąd -mów, kto napisał ten list, i wiemy że to może być heretyk ale ty na pewno wiesz! -ja nie wiem o co chodzi nic nie wiem!- rzekła kobieta bliska płaczu ze strachu, ale inkwizytorka nie wierzyłam nawet na słowo -MÓW! KTO NAPISIAŁ TEN JE!#$% LIST!!! GDZIE SĄ GENOKRADY -pomocyyyyyy!!...- nagle niespodziewanie AYAYAAAAYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ... pojawili się Cutsodes -Spójrzcie na to, jacyś niemodni łachmaniarze kręcą się po powierzchni świętej terry i prześladują mieszkańców -Cutsodes?- rzekł inkwizytor -nie powinniście być wewnątrz imperialnego pałacu? -bardzo interesuje mnie odpowiedź na pytanie, co robi tu inkwizycja puszczając z dymem Terrę i prześladując jej mieszkańców -szukamy tego xeno-ulubieńca co miał się spotkać z xenos, a dlaczego jesteście poza pałacem -to jest za sprawą imperatora, i dzięki niemu jesteśmy poza pałacem -TO NIEMOŻLIWE -kłamiecie, wiedzielibyśmy, gdyby imperator powrócił -jesteście HERETYKAMI!, Cutsodes to heretycy!, wracamy do Fyodora i powiedzmy mu o tym!- Inkwizytorzy znikneli tak szybko jak się tu pojawili -popieprzona inkwizycja...- rzekł jeden z trójki Cutsodes C.D.N. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania(Randall Clark from true life) Kategoria:Randall clark inkwizytorem